Picture Perfect
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: "I would do anything to ensure that you would be happy and safe. I do not want you to go through what I had to endure…I want you to live for the future and make the most you can out of it."


**Author's Notes:** This just randomly came to me this week. I was so inspired, I decided to write it. I hope you love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Brothers, the characters and anything related.

Sunset Love:

Jigglypuff was sitting at the beach by the Smash Mansion as the sun was starting to set. In her lap was a sketchbook and a pencil. Her book was open to a clean page as she waited for inspiration to come to her. She sighed happily, knowing it would come soon enough. A sunset always gave her ideas for drawings.

Jigglypuff was so happy she had been invited to Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Not only was it more fun, but she even made a friend with one of the fifteen newcomers called Meta Knight. She always enjoyed his company and moments they shared together. Lately, she felt as though he was more than just a friend to her. For at least a couple of weeks, Jigglypuff felt warm inside whenever he was around her. For what reasons, she was completely unsure.

Her mind wondered as her pencil glided gracefully across the soft silky page of her sketchbook. Jigglypuff's thoughts wondered to joyful times she shared with Meta Knight, not even realizing she was drawing. Little did she know, her daydreaming was inspiring her of what to draw.

Her gaze averted from the fiery sunset in front of her and shifted to the amazing drawing on her lap in her sketchbook. Jigglypuff gasped from shock of what was created on the page. It was a drawing of Meta Knight… and it was perfectly accurate and precise. Had she been drawing him all along? Jigglypuff looked away from her drawing, blushing.

It was impossible for Jigglypuff to deny to herself of the strong feelings she had towards Meta Knight. Thoughts of whether he felt the same way for her often crossed her mind.

At that moment, Jigglypuff heard the sound of armour from behind her. She immediately felt at ease, knowing it was Meta Knight, but fluttery on the inside at the same time.

"Hello Meta Knight," she said to him, smiling and put her sketchbook on the ground. "What brings you here?"

"I have been looking for you," he simply said in reply. "I did not see you at dinner so I was worried about you. Are you sure everything is all right?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I just came out here to draw for a while." Jigglypuff replied.

Meta Knight picked up the sketchbook from the ground. "Would this happen to be yours?"

"Uh yes, why?"

Meta Knight smiled behind his mask. "I really like the picture you drew of me. I am impressed."

The realization dawned upon Jigglypuff and her face went a deep shade of red. "T-Thank you." She then felt a hand hold hers after she spoke. Jigglypuff gazed into Meta Knight's eyes at that moment. She felt so nervous, she began to tremble.

"Jigglypuff, what is the matter?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure."

"Why is that?"

Jigglypuff sighed gazing at the horizon. "Part of me feels happy to be here, and to spend time with you, while the other part of me is conflicted. Lately, I haven't been feeling myself. Not only that, I'm going through a hard time with my emotions. I don't even know why I feel a certain way most of the time." She sighed, eyes looking at the sand.

Meta Knight put a hand on her shoulder, expression concerned. "I understand Jigglypuff." He looked into her eyes. "I have been feeling the same way."

Jigglypuff's eyes went wide. "You feel that way too? I-I thought t-that…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Most people assume that I do not feel many emotions," he said, sighing softly. "In truth, I have feelings like everyone else does, whether they realize it or not."

"I never thought that of you. I accepted you for who you were," Jigglypuff said softly. "But…I don't understand…How do you always act so calm, no matter what happens? How come you never really act otherwise?"

"I was in the war Jigglypuff," Meta Knight said to her, voice serious. "Staying calm is what I always had done. When there was an attack, panicking was not an option. You had to be ready for the unexpected. If you never were calm, you would never think clearly and do what needed to be done…Sometimes…things are not always what they first appear. While one may seem composed on the outside, they could be hurting on the inside. The answer is deeper than the appearance itself Jigglypuff."

"Yes…you are right. Sometimes, I never really thought too much about that. I'm sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about Jigglypuff. We cannot change what happened in the past, but we do have effect on what will happen in the future."

Jigglypuff blushed as Meta Knight held her hand and gave it a gentle and caring squeeze. "Meta Knight, you are always so kind to me. I really appreciate it."

"It is the least I can do for you Jigglypuff." He gazed at the setting sun. "I would do anything to ensure that you would be happy and safe. I do not want you to go through what I had to endure…I want you to live for the future and make the most you can out of it." Meta Knight tensed up a little bit. "Jigglypuff…"

"What is it Meta Knight? Is something the matter?"

"Jigglypuff, I do not know. For the last week, I found that I had become attached and devoted to you, but also confused. I have never felt this way about anyone before." Meta Knight hesitated for a moment, then hugged Jigglypuff lovingly. "There is no denying it any longer. I…have fallen in love with you."

"Oh Meta Knight, I love you too!" Jigglypuff hugged him back.

When they separated, there was an awkward silence. Jigglypuff decided to speak up. "…Meta Knight, I've been wondering…what do you look like under that mask?"

"You want me to take off my mask, do you not?"

"…Yes…"

After Jigglypuff spoke, Meta Knight detached the mask from his face and slowly removed it from his face.

Jigglypuff was very surprised and somewhat shocked to see that Meta Knight looked so much like Kirby. She never expected him to look like that…She smiled at him. "You're actually really cute without your mask."

Meta Knight's cheeks turned red at that statement, but at the same time, his eyes were glowing blue. He and Jigglypuff leaned closer to each other and shared their first kiss. Meta Knight found himself enjoying it and kissed as romantically as he could. Jigglypuff did the same. Their lips stroked against each others for a few long, happy moments. They had never felt happier in their life. This was truly the most special time they shared together.

Before the moment was over, Meta Knight picked up the sketchbook and drew Jigglypuff beside the drawing of himself. Afterwards, he drew a heart around them both. They shared one more kiss.

As they held hands all the way back to the Smash Mansion, the sun had vanished from the horizon.


End file.
